(1) Field of the Invention
Desalination.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Andrew Olson, “Solar-Powered Water Desalination”, Dec. 10, 2007, Kenneth Lafferty Hess Family Charitable Foundation, pages 1-5.